fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiryu
Kiryu (機龍, Kiryuu lit. Metal Dragon) is a Dragon who had used Compact Regression to become a Human years after the war ended, and is, as his name implies, an Iron Dragon. He is the one who raised Lamia since she was a child as his own granddaughter, but never taught her any Dragon Slayer Magic due to keeping his true identity as a Dragon a secret. Appearance The entirety of Kiryu's body is hidden under a black cloak, extending down to the ground, completed with a hood that hides his head along with his hair, and wears a white mask with black markings appearing similar to a open grin, with two dark eye-holes, but only one of his red eyes is shown, his left. Very little of Kiryu's physical appearance is ever revealed, such as his arms, showing he has a muscular figure despite how decrepit he has become these years as a senior, as well as wrinkly and pale skin, he also apparantly has a scar across his face, from his right eye, having only his left eye remainning. Personality In the past, Kiryu was one of the Dragons who were battling the humans and the Dragons who assissted them, and was both ruthless and merciless towards his enemies, but has, many years later, realized what he has done, and feels great guilt and regret towards killing both members of his race and the Humans, though why he had changed like that isn't clear. In general, Kiryu is a loving grandfather towards Lamia, having raised her since she was a baby, he greatly cares for her, and sees his act of raising her as a him redeeming himself for what he has done in the past. However, having grown weak due to old age, Kiryu spends most of his time inside his house, rarely leaving for anything besides food or water. Kiryu also did not reveal his identity as Dragon towards Lamia, fearing she wouldn't accept him as her grandfather, especially after becoming traumatized by the events of the Dragon's attack, greatly fearing dragons ever since. Despite regretting the many humans he had killed in the past, Kiryu isn't too fond of their company, aside from his own granddaughter who he has raised, so it is understandable he would only show a liking towards her, though he is quite hostile towards other humans, even towards Lamia's own friends, as he would only accept someone being close to Lamia if he can truly trust said person. Kiryu has exhibited an overprotective nature towards his granddaughter, a prime example being that the instant after finding out Lamia was arrested, Kiryu decided to break her free from the prison, going there and personally attacking it alone to free her, and killing whoever stood in his way, showing he still has no contempt for killing today. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Immense Strength: Low Speed: Immense Durability: Magic Iron Dragon Magic (鉄竜魔法,'' Tetsu Ryūmahō''): Trivia *Kiryu's appearance is based off of Maira from MÄR. *Kiryu is named after a Godzilla character of the same name, whose name can mean both "Machine Dragon" and "Metal Dragon". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males